sothern town (historia de jhon madison)
by noroxia
Summary: silent hill, demonios, angeles, misterios, noroxia


En un momento en que miraba fijamente la carretera mientras conducía, mientras el fresco olor a los pinos que rodeaban a mi auto, mientras sentía la brisa fresca que entraba por la ventana escasamente abierta, mientras que el cielo se presentaba en una forma agradable de nubes, mientras yo suspiraba con un aliento de quietud, me sentí libre, de pronto todo se calmó, la carretera parecía interminable….

Me acercaba poco a poco hasta mi destino, a mirar lo que ya parecía algo muy lejano, cada vez que me acercaba mas y mas hasta llegar al pueblo que me vio nacer, mientras mi mente se atochaba de recuerdos muy confusos, el silencio que me rodeaba era muy penetrante, muy agobiante y hasta casi entristecedor.

Había escuchado historias sobre este pueblo, historias de que la gente desaparece uno tras otro, fue así hasta que este sitio quedo vacío completamente, a mí me da lo mismo las historias que hallan contado porque lo que me importa a mí es saber sobre mi pasado confuso y con muy malos recuerdos…

El primer sitio que me dirigí fue al orfanato del pueblo, quería encontrarme con el padre Nicolai, él fue la primera persona que me acogió en su orfanato, así que supongo que el debe tener alguna información de lo que necesito saber acerca de mi mismo y de sobre quienes eran mis verdaderos padres, al llegar me di cuenta que no había nadie estaba todo muy solitario, no le di importancia y proseguí mi camino y llame muchas veces a la puerta pero nadie me abrió, no fue hasta que se quebró un viejo ventanal dejándome una perfecta entrada al orfanato, entré sin mayor problema y comencé a gritar -¡HOLA, HAY ALGUIEN!- y nadie me respondía absolutamente nada, encamine mis pasos hasta la oficina de el padre y entré, me llamo la atención su viejo archivero entremedio de sus muchos libros saqué uno en particular que me llamó la atención, leí con atención habían muchos nombres entre ellos estaba el mío no tenia una fecha muy clara porque estaba como corrida o manchada, habían datos sobre mí pero algo que leí me hizo temblar, " John Madison niño ingresado el día 30 de mayo, Antiguos padres: el niño no fue abandonado en forma "normal" si no que él fue dejado a su suerte en la puerta del orfanato, Edad 2 años, El niño llega aparentemente sano sin signos de tener nada de complicaciones físicas, pero por seguridad lo llevare al hospital". Terminé de leer aquel texto y aunque no me sorprendió mucho lo que leí me hizo pensar, después deje el libro en donde estaba y seguí buscando al padre, el orfanato era grande –tengo mucho que recorrer- me dije, me encaminé hasta el patio del lugar para tratar de encontrarlo, cuando mire mi cabeza me comenzó a doler, los juegos infantiles y demás cosas que parecían abandonadas de repente se tornaron oscuras y horribles, yo en ese instante me empecé a desvanecer y perder la conciencia, un sonido de un metal grande cayendo al piso me hizo despertar, mire alrededor mío y estaba todo muy oscuro, era como si yo tuviese los ojos cerrados completamente, en medio de mi desesperación quería tener luz, afortunadamente tenia un encendedor a parafina blanca que iluminó mi camino hasta una puerta cercana a mí, afuera el ambiente era tétrico, oscuro, frío y muy pero muy silencioso, cada paso mío dentro del lugar resonaba en un piso de madera, las piezas de el orfanato estaban con un candado y al dirigirme al ventanal por donde yo había entrado este ya no estaba, en su lugar había una pared, seguí para poder salir de aquél terrible lugar, ya me estaba desesperando por que nada estaba abierto, justo en la escalera para ir al segundo piso vi una silueta, no puedo asegurar si era un hombre o mujer porque la luz de mi encendedor se estaba desvaneciendo, lo seguí hasta arriba, un pasillo muy largo estaba en frente mío, lo único que se me ocurrió fue gritar -¡OYE, DIME QUIEN ERES, HEY DIME….!, la "persona" no me respondió nunca dado que yo ya no resistía mas por saber quien era me acerque, lentamente la poca luz de mi encendedor arrojo una figura espeluznante sobre mí, mi asombro y miedo eran tan infinitos que lo único que atine a hacer fue correr, mi desesperación por escapar de aquel horrendo monstruo me llevo hasta una habitación llena de camarotes, estaban todos desordenados y llenos de manchas de sangre, atoré la puerta de entrada para que ese espanto no tratara de entrar hasta donde estaba yo, cerca mío había un antiquísimo candelabro con dos velas que encendí inmediatamente con eso me ilumine, un camarote en medio de la habitación distintos al resto de los demás tenia una inscripción en un papel sucio sobre el colchón en dicho papel un mensaje "John ¿por que no te acuestas para descansar?" en el instante en que termine de leer aquella nota, sentí un agotamiento por todo mi cuerpo fue casi como un desmayó involuntario que me hizo caer a la cama y no supe nada mas….

Me levante y después de un rato de analizar la situación de en donde me encontraba me di cuenta que me hallaba en la misma habitación, el candelabro estaba encendido con las mismas dos velas, pero ya no estaba oscuro era como si de repente todo estuviera quieto y claro, miré por la ventana todo nublado y con una niebla tan espesa que solo se podía ver a través de un par de metros, en la cama donde me dormí ya no estaba el trozo de papel sino que ahora se encontraba un viejo diario de vida, un par de hojas solo se podían leer las demás parecían deterioradas por el paso del tiempo una hoja en particular decía en donde podría estar el padre Nicolai, "El padre Nicolai siempre va a la iglesia a rezar por la gente pecaminosa que está llegando al pueblo, cada vez que hablo con él siempre se muestra preocupado, es bien sabido que la gente que queda ya no va tanto a la iglesia, en lugar de eso se juntan en lugares de ceremonias adorando a otros "dioses", nadie sabe exactamente que hacen en esos rituales, pero he oído que hacen…." El resto de la página fue borrada, tomé aquel libro y fui en busca del padre. Bajé tranquilamente las escaleras vi. Que todo estaba tal cual y antes de salir por el ventanal me dije a mi mismo -¿Qué rayos abra sido de esa cosa que me atacó?-, después de pensar un rato salí, mi auto estaba intacto sin embargo al hacerlo partir no me respondía no se prendía, lo único que se me ocurrió fue sacar algunas cosas que tenia en mi maletera así que saqué una linterna y una pequeña mochila dentro de ella un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios, me crucé la mochila en la espalda, me coloqué la linterna y partí a pie hacia la iglesia un camino largo recorrí, camine por todas partes guiándome solo por mi instinto y algunos vagos recuerdos que me quedaban de cuando vivía en este pueblo, tras un largo caminar dí con la iglesia, me acerqué hasta la entrada y parecía cerrada dí la vuelta para tratar de entrar por la puerta de atrás y también estaba cerrada -¡RAYOS!- me dije con rabia –¡¿y ahora que aré?!-, frente a la iglesia estaba la estación de policía y estaba abierta, no perdía nada hiendo hasta allá de todos modos estaba en frente mío, crucé la calle, de pronto un ruido muy fuerte me espantó, fue un ruido como de una "cosa" pesada fue el mismo ruido que escuche en el patio del orfanato, me di la vuelta y miré hacia todos lados, desde un callejón un ser de forma desagradable muy similar al que había visto antes, ahora lo tenia en frente mío y con mucho detalle, el ser no tenia ninguna forma, era como una especie de masa que colgaba de su rostro, tenia dos brazos pero uno estaba desgarrado sus piernas parecían quemadas, incluso un olor a quemado llego hasta mi mientras esa cosa se me acercaba, me asusté muchísimo y no me dio otra mas que correr hasta la estación y cerrar la puerta la atoré con lo que encontré en mi camino tal como lo había echo antes, algo me decía que debía encontrar alguna cosa para defenderme de la "cosa", me puse a buscar entre las estanterías casi bacías y llenas de cachivaches, un antiguo ropero contenía un arma automática solo tenia trece balas, como yo nunca antes había manejado un arma me tomó tiempo aprender a usarla, pasado dicho tiempo seguí buscando alguna cosa que me sirviera y entre tanta cosa hallé un archivo en él estaba escrito el nombre "Alex Madison" me dije -vaya tiene mi apellido- leí un par de hojas y estas decían: "Alex Madison un hombre de treinta años, ha llegado por tercera vez en este año detenido por violencia intrafamiliar, los vecinos aseguran que hace esto por que lo han venido a visitar los "superiores" también nos han contado que su hijo recién nacido ha sido victima de esta gente.

Alex Madison traído a la estación, esta vez por denuncia de su señora esposa llamada… (el nombre tachado), denuncia graves daños psicológicos hacia ella y su hijo que ahora tiene un año y medio, los vecinos testigos aseveran que el sujeto en cuestión grita que los superiores están por llegar a aclarar las cosas a la tierra a traer bendiciones y destruir las maldiciones, el sujeto en cuestión será llevado al sanatorio mental para un análisis de forma total de su mente, en cuanto a la señora y el hijo serán cuidados del hombre que los violenta, la madre ha dicho que si esto sigue así el menor va a ser entregado a…" La hoja siguiente a esa fue arrancada del archivo, mis pensamientos fueron un mar de confusiones muy retorcidas, estaba hundido en mis recuerdos cuando de pronto la bestia que estaba afuera logró destrozar la puerta y entró a paso tambaleante, saque mi nueva adquisición y dispare cuatro tiros hacia la cabeza, la sangre casi negra que salía de él me dio mucho asco extrañamente el ser muerto se comenzó a pudrir muy rápidamente fue casi como si ya hubiera estado muerto de antes, salí de la estación de policía a respirar aire "fresco" y luego de reponerme un rato continué mi búsqueda -¡¿y ahora, a donde voy?!- me dije –me guiare por el archivo he iré al psiquiátrico, y hasta a lo mejor encuentre al padre, ¿pero por que hago caso a un informe policial?- y continué mi camino sin saber exactamente porque lo hacía…

En el camino, lleno de edificios y casas desiertas, negocios que parecían que se hubiesen echo ya hace tanto tiempo, el abandono de los autos que estaban a un costado de la carretera todo este paisaje desolador me conmovió, no era lo que yo recordaba de niño, pasajes alegres, gente y turistas llenos de jubilo, los atardeceres placenteros que deleitaban mi mente infantil, mi poca preocupación por la vida, siempre tuve esos alegres pensamientos de este pueblo antes de que me adoptasen a los ocho años, mi vida no era tan mala ya que mis padres adoptivos eran de muy buena situación económica, siempre tuve lo que quise no tenia hermanos así que solo éramos nosotros, me dieron educación y hasta el día de hoy me llaman y me siguen queriendo, pero nunca conocí a mis verdaderos padres, espero que me digan todo lo que necesito saber, entre tanto pensamiento mis pasos me llevaron hasta el psiquiátrico del pueblo, la puerta de entrada estaba abierta, entré sin mayor problema, y empecé a gritar -¡HEY, HAY ALGUIEN!-, busque entre todas las piezas y cuartos del lugar y no hallaba nada mas que solo basura, no fue si no que en un cuarto acolchado de esos para encerrar a los maniacos violentos, aparte de las murallas que tenían un suave revestimiento de colchón no había nada, una sección del tapiz estaba rasgado saque el tapiz y detrás había una puerta arañada, parecía que las arañadas las hubiera echo un ser humano tratando de escapar, la puerta estaba desgastada, al abrirla un altar decoraba el centro de la pieza, el altar estaba dirigido a los "superiores" varios signos raros decoraban las paredes de la habitación, miré esto no me llamó mucho la atención al salir de la puerta me estremeció un ruido junto con el dolor de cabeza otra vez – ¡demonios otra vez!...-desperté en otra ala del psiquiátrico estaba todo oscuro de nuevo, encendí mi linterna, ilumine la sala en donde me encontraba, varias camillas manchadas de sangre y cadáveres que colgaban del techo con las viseras afuera y el horrible olor a podrido que llenaba el aire, todo parecía una cárcel lleno de rejas y tuberías ensangrentadas, salí al pasillo y todas las puertas me conducían a salas vacías, pase cada una de las salas hasta llegar a la cocina estanterías oxidadas, ollas viejas y abolladas era o que estaban dentro, un horno con un mensaje escrito afuera me daba unas instrucciones un poco extrañas "sal, ajo, unas tijeras, arroz, carne, carne, carne, cuchillo y lee…." -¿Qué rayos será todo esto?- traté de abrir el horno pero parecía trancado por el oxido, no le tomé importancia y seguí recorriendo caminaba y paso tras paso que daba mas raro se ponía el asunto me sentía cansado y me senté en un sillón enmohecido era lo único mas "limpio" en lo cual podía descansar con mi linterna iluminé un antiguo escaparate un cuchillo se lucia en él era hermoso y brillante parecía absorberme con cada mirada, me levante del sillón y me acerque con la pistola rompí el vidrio del escaparate y saque el cuchillo, estaba echo de plata, era muy pesado y el mango de este no sabia reconocerlo, en la hoja una inscripción "nozaroc ln odalañupa" por ambos lados, debajo de donde el cuchillo estaba una hoja echa de un papel viejo lleno de sangre se leía "y todo aquel que quiera (una mancha tapaba la letra) deberá tener en consideración que tres años después de podrá hacer el ritual, y solo se completara con la sangre de su hijo, también deberá leer fielmente las palabras del antiguo texto de los "inanimados". Ut otidlam ek t etsierta a rapsar im tarlpo" lo demás de texto era ilegible, una vez sacando todo esto decidí caminar hasta la puerta de salida pero el pasillo que me llevaba hasta allá estaba atestado de cosas como camillas, sacos llenos de "cosas" etc. Unos gritos desgarradores estaban acercándose a mi me alerte mucho del techo salieron cuatro seres monstruosos estaban unidos por el abdomen y tenían cuatro brazos el cual uno de ellos estaba partido y solo se le asomaba el hueso, no tenían cara solo un hoyo en la garganta que era donde parecía que le salían los gritos, pese a sus cuatro piernas los desgraciados eran muy rápidos saque mi arma y le dispare a cualquiera de los cuatro, de las nueve balas que me quedaban no sé cuantas les abre atinado uno me golpeo fuerte en mi hombro, no me importo y continué peleando, al acabárseme las balas de la pistola no sabia que rayos hacer solamente traté de escapar sin ningún resultado, las bestias me seguían por todo el lobby, un hierro que se desplomó desde el techo llego cerca mío, sin vacilar tomé el hierro y golpee a las criaturas, una tras otra murieron la ultima bestia hizo unos movimientos que me lanzaron dentro de una habitación con tal fuerza que se partió la puerta caí sobre una mesa el hierro salto un par de metros lejos de mí, el ser se me acercaba dando gritos y escupiendo por la garganta trozos de carne, mire alrededor rápidamente para ver con que podía defenderme, de la nada una persona colgada de cabeza salió a defenderme en la mano derecho tenia una escopeta antigua doble cañón y le disparo al monstruo y le voló ambas cabezas, una vez muerto el ser repugnante el sujeto me di dijo –gracias extraño por ayudarme a matar estas porquerías, día tras día me torturaban- en mi mente me dije –debe ser cierto lo que me dice, esta colgado de cabeza, le falta una pierna y la mano izquierda le faltan dedos y tiene tajos por todo el cuerpo- le dije en voz alta

–¿quien eres?- me dijo- solo digamos que soy un amigo tuyo, un amigo que te ayudó por ayudarme, solo te diré que todo lo vez es mas real de lo que crees, yo soy una victima de los "superiores" me maldijeron por rebelarme contra ellos encerrándome con esos seres por el resto de la eternidad, no dejes que te pase eso, te daré ésta escopeta por haberme ayudado, hasta siempre- -hey espera, ¡espera!- empezó a subir por donde había bajado dejándome la escopeta en el piso y una notita "es mejor que te vallas John" tomé la escopeta y me dirigí nuevamente a la cocina, esta vez el horno ya estaba abierto miré dentro un especie de túnel oscuro, el resto de las puertas estaban misteriosamente cerradas así que no podía huir de allí de forma normal, así que entré, había un sofocante olor a quemado, tras un largo andar dentro del túnel salí del otro lado, y encontré el mismo altar esta vez habían velas encendidas, en una copa estaba un corazón de un animal y decía en grande y en todo el salón del altar "apuñálalo" el túnel de donde venia se cerró con alambres y mi única salida era una puerta de metal traté de abrir la puerta y no pude tras un rato de forcejear y cayendo en cuenta de que no podía abrirse como si una fuerza me lo impidiera, me decidí a apuñalar el corazón, pero ¿con que? Esa fue mi pregunta y tras pensar un rato me acorde del cuchillo de plata lo tomé y apuñalé el corazón dentro de la copa, la puerta se abrió inmediatamente dejándome un terrible pasillo oscuro por el cual debía pasar –me aterra, pero es lo único que puedo hacer- me dije, una caminata mas o menos larga me condujo hasta una puerta de madera manchada con alguna sustancia amarilla afuera de la puerta un par de viejos cartuchos de escopeta y unas balas, unas letras sobre la puerta decía "Alex Madison" el mismo nombre del informe de la policía, la puerta se abrió de par en par otra vez vi el cuarto acolchonado esta vez una camilla ensangrentada con una forma humana y en el centro de la misma un medallón de oro traté de tomar el medallón y desde una puerta metálica, un ser atroz de aspecto repulsivo salió a atacarme, el extraño ser o seres estaban pegados el primero estaba de pie y el otro estaba atravesado en el abdomen del otro, el ser atravesado tenía la cara en el cráneo y el otro escondía la cara en el pecho y solo la sacaba cuando me atacaba tirándome escupitajos de azufre, la batalla inició cuando me atacó con una tubería caliente yo saqué mi arma y la cargue apunté hacia el rostro del monstruo disparé unas cuantas veces la terrorífica bestia me tiro los escupitajos que ardían, siempre le hacia el quite para que no me diera mis disparos incesantes le daban al animal pero parecían no hacerle ningún daño, él me tiró la tubería caliente la tiró con tal fuerza que se enterró contra las rejas un vapor salía de los hierros, no daba ninguna tregua yo por mi parte no hallaba que hacer, mas escupitajos me tiraba ninguno me atinaba, de pronto me acordé que poseía la escopeta que me habían regalado así que la saqué de mi espalda y como no tenia idea de cómo usarla le apunté y no me salio el primer tiro yaque tenia puesto el seguro, la bestia me golpeo con mi primer intento fallido, me tiró cerca de la camilla, el dolor intenso de mi pecho me obligo a que me lo apretara con mi mano izquierda, con la derecha tomé otra vez el arma y esta vez tirado en el piso apunte bien en la cara del cráneo y dispare dos disparos el animalejo gritó y cayo al piso me levante con dificultad y tome la tubería que estaba enterradas en las rejas y se le enterré varias veces en el cuerpo terminando con su repugnante cara, el bicharraco gritaba como desesperado camine hasta la camilla y me apoyé sobre ella tratando de sostenerme, cuando de repente otro animal raro salió pero esta vez no fue para atacarme si no para comerse al cadáver, presencie el asqueroso acto y de nuevo me dieron esos dolores de cabeza me desmayé mientras observaba a aquel ser comiéndose al otro…

Desperté apoyado sobre la camilla, esta vez como siempre ya estaba claro y podía ver sin usar la linterna, el medallón colgaba desde el techo, la tomé y Salí de aquel sitio, yo estaba apenas, cada paso era un dolor mas fuerte, requería detener el sangrado de mi hombro, saqué mi botiquín y me curé las heridas yo mismo, antes de salir de aquel sanatorio mental, una hoja firmada por un medico decía "Alex Madison: sus problemas alucinatorios son propiciados por la idea fantasiosa que ha mantenido sobre sus dioses y los superiores que lo han visitado a diario, pediré al director del psiquiátrico que no le deje entrar a esa gente por que es dañina para su rehabilitación, mientras tanto su hijo John Madison y esposa permanecerán siendo vigilados por la policía local ellos los cuidarán para que su padre no tenga oportunidad de volver a la casa", -asi que ese tal alex madison es mi padre, ya me parecía raro que tuviera mi mismo apellido y que halla vivido en el mismo sitio en que yo me crié-.

Al salir del lugar mis pensamientos acerca de mi pasado ya no eran tan confusos, un padre loco que se unió a una congregación de personas locas, pero -¿que hay de mi madre?- me dije en voz alta, en la calle caminando entre tanta cosa muerta y los montones de basuras abandonadas a su suerte, mis pasos me llevaron hasta un pequeño mini mercado, entre todas la chatarra que vi en el local solo algunas cosas me sirvieron un par de cartuchos de escopeta, rellené mi botiquín con algunas cosas que encontré y también un extraño machete que curiosamente estaba enterrado en un peluche de felpa, un agujero que me llamó la atención y mi creciente curiosidad me hizo que fuera hasta allá y atravesara el túnel, en el otro extremo un pequeño altar muy similar al que había visto antes en el sanatorio, me impactó el echo de que en un lado se alzaba en letras grandes y sobre la muralla "Jonh tu madre está hospitalizada" –¿el hospital?, ¿tengo que ir?, mi nombre esta escrito además cualquier cosa es posible en este maldito pueblo- con un pesar en mi alma me fui del mercadillo, una sombra divisé a lo lejos como una persona pero como yo ya había perdido la confianza en todo lo que me rodeaba saqué mi pistola y corrí rápidamente tras de él o ella o lo que fuese que sea lo que perseguía, mientras corría gritaba -¡¿ QUIEN ERES?!- sin responderme nada se detuvo, me acercaba lentamente para ver quien era y sorpresa un señor desarreglado vestido con harapos salió de la niebla espesa me reconoció él a mí me dijo sin vacilar –John ¿que acaso no me reconoces?, yo soy el padre Nicolai, y sé que tú me andas buscando desde que llegaste al pueblo, ¿o me equivoco?- yo sorprendido, y después de un silencio solo se me ocurrió preguntar -¿mi madre que hay de ella?- me miró y me dijo con una voz rasposa –ve al hospital, tendrás muchas respuestas en ese lugar y lo mas importante, conocerás la verdad de tú madre- y se perdió en la niebla, traté de seguirlo pero no pude se perdió tras unos árboles, sin embargo grité muy fuerte -¡PADRE NICOLAI, PADRE…!- no tuve respuestas de ningún sitio, sin mas que mas me dirigí al hospital.

Al llegar, tras un largo camino que recorrí, un periódico estaba en el mostrador de informaciones que estaba en la entrada del centro de salud, leí, algunas paginas no merecían leerse porque la información que contenían no eran muy importantes para mí, excepto una hoja en la que estaba anotada una noticia que me decía "algo" la fecha borrada y la noticia estaba rasgada, solo se lograba leer de la mitad del articulo "…sobre el incidente ninguno esta seguro de cómo empezó, los vecinos escucharon una fuerte discusión entre un hombre y una mujer, otros testigos no pueden asegurar de cómo se escapó del sanatorio y menos de cómo burló a la policía que vigilaba a la mamá y al hijo…" guardé el periódico y continué, una flecha extrañamente pintada en el piso que me condujo hasta una sala en la cual afuera decía "unidad de cuidados intensivos" varias camillas desordenadas -nada nuevo- me dije, hasta que comenzó otra vez el dolor de cabeza y el desmayo, desperté en la oscuridad como siempre encendí mi linterna y ahora solo había una camilla que humeaba la examiné y escrito con carbón sobre el colchón "ese maldito me eliminó, ¿debería vengarme?" salí con un mal presentimiento de la sala, la oscuridad era muy intensa, por todas partes el silencio me perturbaba, caminaba cada vez mas rápido para tratar de llegar algún lugar, cadáveres colgados en las murallas adornaban los pasillos del hospital, un teléfono resonaba desde lejos, pareciese que el sonido venia desde la oficina del medico, al llegar me di cuenta que estaba cerrada con llave, -¡rayos, tendré que buscarla!- me dije angustiado, empecé mi búsqueda por las habitaciones de enfermos casi todas estaban cerradas, en las que estaban abiertas mi indagación era minuciosa buscaba esa llave con desesperación, en una habitación un mensaje grabado con cuchillo sobre la pared decía "si lo que buscas es un medio para entrar, en el sitio de desmembramiento deberás buscar" -¿en el sitio de desmembramiento?- me pregunté, tras un par de minutos de silencio una idea me llego a la mente y me dije –debe de ser el pabellón de operaciones supongo, en ese lugar es donde hacen cirugías- me encaminé hasta ese lugar y al llegar encontré un cuerpo en el centro de la camilla de operaciones, el rostro del cuerpo tapado estaba con un capuchón negro, cuando le descubrí el rostro la cara estaba destrozada, como si lo hubieran golpeado con un gran mazo, el resto del cuerpo parecía estar bien, en una hoja de enfermería unas extrañas inscripciones de color dorado y en la parte que decía "operación a la que se someterá el paciente: el paciente será sometido a…(y en sangre indicaba) sácale la llave de los intestinos" , al lado de la camilla todos los instrumentos para hacer una operación estaban a mi alcance, sin saber nada de eso me puse los guantes y tomé un bisturí oxidado y con mucho temor corté el estomago del sujeto, al abrirlo descubrí una terrorífica escena, en el interior del estomago yacía una muñeca de porcelana al agitarla sonaba, mi curiosidad por saber que había dentro me consumió y no esperé y golpee la muñeca y al destrozarla salto una llave lejos de la camilla de en donde yo me encontraba, -debe ser esa la que estoy buscando- me dije, al tratar de tomarla sonó un bulto pesado que cayó sobre el piso me di la vuelta y el cuerpo que le sustraje la llave ahora tenia vida propia lo extraño es que sus intestinos desaparecieron y en vez de ello ahora había una especie de cabeza sin ojos ni nariz solo una boca que gemía y hacia murmullos y gritaba consignas como "saedab rirom" o esa clase de cosas, me aterré corrí hasta la puerta para salir y como siempre estaba atorada, el cadáver ambulante me atacó sin piedad, sus ataques eran muy grotescos me vomitaba sangre con trozos de vidrios entremedio, mi intención era matarlo rápidamente así que tomé mi pistola y cada vez que podía le disparaba, casi todas mis balas se agotaron y el monstruo no se agotaba no parecía cansado, cada vez mas se ponía mas agresivo, llego a tal extremo que con sus diabólicas manos tomó todos los instrumentos quirúrgicos y me los tiró fuertemente en contra mía, una tijera me dio en el brazo, el dolor no lo soportaba pero debía seguir luchando contra aquel ser, se me ocurrió apagar la linterna para que no me viera y así lo hice, me amparé en la oscuridad mientras el monstruo gritaba sin parar, mi idea era guiarme por el sonido, tomé mi machete y cada vez que el bicho ese gritaba o gruñía atacaba, macheteando su cuerpo, estaba casi seguro que ya estaba muerto, prendí la linterna le había logrado cortar el brazo derecho y tenia una larga tajadura que empezaba desde el pecho hasta casi llegar a la pierna derecha, el ser sangraba a chorros y gritaba casi ya no gritaba parecía que ya iba a morir, cuando de la cabeza del estomago empezó a vomitar insectos, rápidamente cayó al piso derrotado, yo por mi parte estaba herido gravemente y caí al suelo al igual que el monstruo y otra vez entró aquel ser a al pabellón a comerse al otro, vi la grotesca escena, pero el ser abrió la puerta en la cual yo había entrado y no desaproveché la oportunidad y salí de la sala, sin mirar hacia atrás seguí hasta la oficina del medico, el teléfono continuaba sonando sin cesar saqué la llave de mi bolsillo y abrí la puerta, dentro un viejo teléfono encima de un escritorio sonaba, contesté –hola, ¿Quién es?- una voz femenina pero vieja me dijo- si quieres conocerme baja al sótano John- sorprendido le dije-¡¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?!- colgó, tomé unas balas que estaban sobre un armario y salí, fui hasta las escaleras, escalón tras escalón era un terrible pesar al menos para mí porque las heridas me dolían mucho y mi botiquín le quedaban pocas cosas, las tortuosas escaleras me condujeron al fin hasta el sótano, encontré tres puertas en cada una decía "mantención", "almacenaje" y en la tercer se alzaba un signo de interrogación "?" manutención y almacenaje cerrados, la tercera se abrió dentro una mujer de aspecto añoso me miraba, frente de ella una silla como esperándome, sin alcanzar a preguntar nada me dijo suavemente –te estaba esperando querido hijo mío, quiero decirte que me perdonaras por haberte abandonado ase tanto tiempo en el orfanato, yo conocía al padre Nicolai pero te deje allí por que tu padre seguía con la idea de que sus dioses lo rescatarían de este perverso mundo, las cosas fueron así desde que naciste pero al momento de que tu maniaco padre quiso quemarte vivo para hacer renacer al dios o sus dioses, no me quedó otra opción que dejarte en el orfanato, a tu padre lo mataron en a las afueras del pueblo le dispararon casi veinte tiros- mi sorpresa era tan grande por saber todo eso que pregunté –¿por que lo mataron?, quiero decir ¿por que mataron a mi padre?- me dijo con una sonrisa casi irónica –porque tu padre me asesinó, me atrapó y me tiró contra una caldera llena de fuego, morí en este hospital- no pude contener mi rabia y llanto contra el maldito de mi papá, la ultima cosa que mi madre me dijo fue –ahora que sabes la verdad puedo marcharme en paz, y espero que tu también lo hagas, adiós querido hijo te cuidaré del otro mundo- con una gran nudo en la garganta y mirando a mi mamá que se desvanecía lentamente como un fantasma, el dolor de cabeza comenzó otra vez y me desmayé perdiendo la conciencia…

Desperté en una sala desconocida, ya no necesitaba la linterna, estaba claro, así que me levante muy confuso pero con mi conciencia tranquila de que yo ya sabia la verdad, lo que en realidad había pasado con mis padres, mis heridas sanaron de forma misteriosa ya no me dolía el brazo el corte de la tijera ya no estaba, quise salir inmediatamente del hospital y así lo hice…

Una vez en la calle, totalmente cubierta por la niebla, yo no sabia adonde dirigirme, me senté en un asiento que encontré afuera a descansar y despejar mi mente, aún no podía creer lo que mis ojos habían visto, -mi madre, así ella es mi madre- dije en voz baja, en un momento de reflexión casi profunda y muy personal, escuché un grito que provenía desde un callejón, me levante y corrí lo mas rápido que pude a ver lo que pasaba, miré y tres seres extraños que parecían cortados a la mitad, porque su cuerpo solo llegaba hasta el tórax encima de él tenía tres cabezas con aterradores dientes, atacaban al padre Nicolai lo tenían acorralado, fue un momento de mucha tensión lo defendí como pude, no podía sacar ninguna de mis armas ya que los monstruos estaban delante de él y si disparaba le podía dar, así que pelee con mi machete, los machetazos contra esas criaturas volaban, al primero que se me tiró encima para atacarme, le enterré la hoja hasta el fondo, la sangre de el maldito cubrió la acera, el siguiente me embistió desde la espalda lanzándome hacia delante, rápidamente me levante tomé nuevamente mi machete y le cercené la pierna esa cosa quedó con gritos de dolor y cuando vi. la pierna seguía retorciéndose, al ultimo lo tomé de la espalda y le di varias puntadas entremedio de sus tres cabezas, el padre Nicolai salió arrancando de donde estaba, me levanté y le grité - ¡PADRE, PADRE NICOLAI!- se desvaneció entre la niebla seguí sus pasos y éstos me llevaron a un especie de museo, un portazo sonó paresia que hubiera entrado alguien dentro así que no me quedo otra mas que entrar, una vez dentro todo parecía normal como debe ser un museo, excepto por las momias que cada vez que las miraba me aterraba mas estar allí, miraba en todas las direcciones para ver si estaba el padre o cualquier otra persona que se hallase dentro, después de varias vitrinas tenebrosas otra puerta me pareció sonar detrás de mí, al abrir la puerta había una pequeña librería, tras echar un vistazo de los estantes que tampoco había nada extraño un estante con muy pocos libros decía "propiedad del museo, no leer" un libro saltó a mi vista y lo leí la parte de arriba estaba rasgada "…tome el oro tallado desde el otro lado y tráguelo sienta la energía pasando por todas partes de su nuevo cuerpo y así logrará el que quiera la bendición de los superiores…" los demás libros no me dieron ganas de leerlos asi que solo me retiré para segur buscando, recorrí todos los espacios del museo y nada ayee, decidí que ya era hora de irme, estaba apunto de salir y el dolor me comenzó de nuevo pero esta vez resistí para no desmayarme, pensé que si me resistía al desmayo podría talvez no irme para el otro "lado". Pero en lugar de eso vi como lentamente el sitio se transformaba en el espeluznante sitio al cual siempre llego, una ola de calor comienza a sentirse en el ambiente seguidamente por columnas de fuego que subían repentinamente por las murallas descubriendo el metal oxidado al cual estoy tan acostumbrado a ver, cuando el fuego se va lo sigue el silencio y la oscuridad dejando todo en penumbras.

Cuando ya el dolor se me quitó encendí la linterna, estaba en las estanterías de libros, de estos solo quedaban los estantes ningún libro quedó vivo tras la transformación, curiosamente se quedó el libro que leí anteriormente pero esta vez estaba escrito en lenguas sumamente extrañas ni siquiera era una letra "terrestre" lo que si éstas brillaban, la puerta que da hacia la sección del museo tenia un símbolo circular bajo este decía "y si tu sangre no estuviera aquí, no serias como un ave" y bajo esa inscripción un bisturí pequeño pero cerrado aguardaba sobre una mesita de hospital y al lado de eso un botiquín me esperaba, –¿sangre?- Me pregunte, moví y golpee la puerta y hasta le disparé al candado que cerraba la puerta y me sorprendió que nada le allá pasado, lo siguiente que se me ocurrió hacer fue buscar alguna alternativa de salida pero nada ni siquiera ya estaban los ventanales, -¡rayos!- debo hacer algo, volví a mirar la inscripción, una voz como de un sujeto maniaco gritó desde quien sabe donde para decirme –¡tu sangre!- y la voz dijo nada mas, -¿mi sangre es la que se necesita para salir de aquí?- no me quedó otra que tomar el bisturí abrirlo y hacerme una incisión, respiré profundo y me corté el dedo índice dejando que toda la sangre se fuera al centro del misterioso circulo, una ves echo eso tomé el botiquín y me puse una venda, la puerta se abrió inmediatamente dejándome paso, al salir y ver hacia fuera la parte del museo estaba toda desecha, las vitrinas donde se exhibían las momias ahora estaban cubiertas por una cortina negra y no dejaba ver al interior, hasta la vitrina numero uno estaba una persona colgada de cabeza viva pero con signos de tortura, las viseras del sujeto estaban afuera de su cuerpo, una de sus piernas mostraba signos de quemadura, sus brazos incrustados a unos maderos con puntas, me hablaba con desesperación, lamentablemente no le podía oír lo que me decía por el vidrio, cerca mío una silla de metal, que no dudé en tomar y golpear el vidrio hasta que se rompiera golpe tras golpe el vidrio se trizó hasta quedar completamente echo pedazos, ahora podía oír lo que el sujeto gritaba -¡SI NO TE CUIDAS TÚ SIGUES!- eso fue lo único que me dijo antes que muriera trágicamente por las llamas del fuego que lentamente lo consumieron, yo naturalmente salí asustado de allí por la puerta que da para la calle, al salir un pueblo inesperado por mí me esperaba, toda la calle era como una prisión, llena de rejas, la oscuridad en la calle es peor que dentro de cualquier lugar, mas el terrible frío que asolaba las calles y congelaba hasta los huesos, me decidí por caminar por las orillas de la calle guiándome solo por las murallas, mis torpes pasos me llevaron hasta una pequeña casa que tenia una puerta abierta al cual yo entré enseguida, dentro estaba todo como siempre lúgubre y tenebroso, a medida que me internaba mas dentro llegue hasta el baño la tina, el inodoro y el lavamanos estaban cubiertos de sangre fresca, me impresiono ver eso -¿acaso alguien murió aquí hace poco?-, salí y traté de inspeccionar el cuarto, solo una cama y un velador, también cubiertos de sangre fresca, inspeccione cuidadosamente el velador ya que me parecía que algo raro tenia, dentro de él una foto dentro de un plástico había una foto que al mirarla me daba una sensación extraña, como un escalofrío que me subía por toda la espalda, desde la cocina un ruido me alertó y fui con miedo pensé que se podía tratar de un monstruo, así que tomé mi arma, cada paso que me acercaba era un suspenso para mí, me acerque tras la muralla y apunté, vi una persona no le pude apreciar la cara, solo dije –¡¿quien es usted?!- levantó las manos y dijo con voz temblorosa –soy yo, el padre Nicolai-, se dio la vuelta con las manos arriba, yo bajé mi arma, el padre se relajó, me dio gusto verlo de nuevo y le dije –oiga padre, cada vez que lo veo usted se va, ¿de que se esconde?- me respondió –me escondo de los superiores-, -¿enserio?, pero si yo no soy un superior, ni siquiera tengo idea que rayos es eso-, -tú no lo eres, pero estás acompañado de uno, por eso el pueblo cambia tan de repente a éste infierno, y yo tampoco tengo idea de que es exactamente eso de los superiores-, -¿enserio? Oiga y ¿Por qué no se ha ido de este pueblo?, si desea nos vamos juntos de aquí-, me dijo casi con tristeza –es que no puedo salir de aquí-, pregunte el porque y me dijo –los superiores me quitaron la vida y mi alma baga por el pueblo, hasta que yo te encontrase y cumpliera con mi tarea ya la cumplí- cuando lo vi. Comenzó a desvanecerse y me dijo -ve a la casa de tus padres a averiguar…- nada mas supe y me desmaye ésta vez no me pude resistir solo caí…

Al despertar, una sensación de paz me invadió mi ser, al descubrirme el dedo la herida ya no estaba, en la mesa un mapa con una dirección que especificaba la casa en donde Vivian mis padres y una llave, salí en búsqueda de lo que intuí seria la ultima exploración en éste maldito pueblo, mi caminar me llevo sin ningún problema excepto por la espesa niebla que irrumpía hasta el mas recóndito de los lugares, pero eso a mi ya no me importaba, solo deseaba saber por que el padre Nicolai me había enviado hasta la casa de mis padres, paso tras paso me acercaba a una silueta de una inmensa casa casi una mansión en medio del pueblo, una señal me dio el nombre de la calle "greek street" esa según recuerdo yo es una calle donde vive gente acomodada y de respeto así como el alcalde, doctores, abogados, ingenieros y un sin fin de gente que vive cómodamente, -si vive gente educada y con dinero, ¿Qué rayos haría un loco como mi papá en éste barrio y con esta gran casa?- me dije para mi mismo, al llegar a la entrada, un portón de metal vividamente adornado con cosas como rosas y esas cosas que la gente rica le gusta tener, el enrejado estaba oxidado por el tiempo y abandono, una fuerte patada bastó para abrirla, el jardín grande pero completamente seco y sin ninguna clase de vida, la puerta de entrada la abrí con la llave que me había dado el padre, la entrada era un living inmenso, con muebles del siglo dieciséis, una puerta en forma de arco conducía hacia una bonita cocina muy bien amoblada, justo al lado un comedor con una mesa larga, salí de allí, un pasillo con tres puertas, la primera cerrada la segunda se me abrió, una cama matrimonial y varios muebles todos cerrados, dentro de un mueble sonaba algo que golpeaba internamente, parecía que alguien estuviera dentro tratando de salir, el mueble cerrado con llave, salí de la pieza para buscar la llave, entré al baño que estaba en el dormitorio y no hallé nada mas de lo que usualmente hay en un baño, salí del dormitorio y subí hasta el segundo piso, frente a mí tres habitaciones y un pasillo largo, traté de abrir todas las habitaciones pero tampoco se abrió ninguna de ellas, mi desesperación me llevo a seguir subiendo hasta la azotea y descubrí muchas cosas que me sorprendieron desde el principio, habían muchas fotografías de gente importante, y una lista que estaba escrita sobre una plancha de oro, en ella estaban grabados nombres de personas junto con el cargo que ejercía trabajando y el cargo que ocuparían en el "otro orden", Richard, cargo en éste mundo: alcalde futuro cargo: guía espiritual, Mac, cargo en éste mundo: ingeniero, cargo futuro: constructor de los sueños, Joe, cargo en éste mundo: doctor cargo futuro: sanador de almas, y así una lista larga de gente importante, pero uno de los cuatros últimos nombres estaba el nombre de mi padre, Alex, cargo en éste mundo: juez cargo futuro: ejecutor de leyes de los discípulos, me dije en forma irónica -así que mi padre fue un juez, pero perdió el juicio-, bajo toda la lista una escritura rara decía "nanrirmo sodot rop us" mire una vez mas antes de irme, traté de salir pero esta vez el dolor me comenzó otra vez y todo se transformó una vez mas al mundo terrorífico, ahora ésta vez ya no estaba la lista de oro si no que en vez de eso los nombres estaban escritos por toda la pared en forma muy desordenada, bajé de hay y me fijé que las habitaciones de antes ahora eran celdas y dentro de ellas varios cadáveres se alzaban sobre una especie de jaula con clavos muy grandes que atravesaban la carne de sus cuerpos, algunos de éstos cadáveres todavía se agitaban retorciéndose de dolor, cada celda tenia nombres y cargos, esos nombres eran justamente los que leí en la tablilla de oro en el mismo nombre, me aterré y bajé al primer piso, el mismo espectáculo me esperaba abajo excepto por el cuarto que necesitaba la llave, seguí buscándola me metí al baño y vi un cadáver colgado encima de la tina, la descomposición del cuerpo estaba bastante avanzada así que el olor a pudrición era eminente, al lado de ese cadáver decía "si quieres curiosear el medallón me de veras dar" -¿Qué medallón se referirá?- de mi mochila saqué el de oro -a esto se debe referir- tiré el medallón en la tina con sangre, y ésta comenzó súbitamente a bajar por un agujero, al terminar de bajar el cadáver abrió la boca y justamente adentro una vieja llave salió, me dio asco sacarla, al retirarla me dirigí hacia el mueble que deseaba abrir, probé la llave y no encajaba, me decepciono me dije –ésta debe ser la llave del mueble del mundo "normal", y ¿como rayos llego hasta allá ahora?, además esta puerta esta echa de acero así que no podré derribarla-, tras un tiempo de pensar y el silencio y el frío que me abrumaba por completo, una idea surgió me dije –siempre paso al otro mundo cuando escucho o ago algo importante- me puse a buscar "algo" y solo encontraba cadáveres por todos lados, en el living habían sillas eléctricas y mesas con alimentos de aspecto y olores raros, al salir al patio no vi nada solamente árboles secos, las cosas eran muy feas afuera, pero nada nuevo que mirar, me senté en la saliente de cemento de la casa a pensar en como salir y volver al otro mundo, de repente un grito ahogado pero fuerte me llamó la atención, el sonido provenía de un árbol uno de muy al fondo del patio al acercarme una persona ahorcada pero que aún vivía me dijo rápidamente –¡extraño!, vuelve al mundo exterior por medio del pensamiento- al terminar la frase unos alambres que salieron misteriosamente del árbol atravesaron al ahorcado por todo el cuerpo, gritó y gritó por el dolor que sentía, en menos de un parpadeo él se destrozo, yo corrí de ese lugar asustado hasta la entrada de la casa, allí me concentré con mucha fuerza en el mundo exterior, cerré los ojos muy fuertes y al abrirlos todo estaba normal…

todo estaba muy normal, sin pensarlo dos veces me dirigí hasta aquel armario, el ruido ya no estaba, abrí el closet y dentro había ropa, zapatos y ese tipo de cosas, mi curiosidad era tremenda moví todas las cosas y tras un par de chaquetones negros un pequeño agujero, al mirarlo me dije –debe caber una persona delgada- afortunadamente lo era así que entre, hacia dentro todo muy oscuro, y como tuve que gatear por éste pasadizo estrecho y sofocante no me quedó otra que hacerlo aunque no con muchas ganas, tras un buen rato de agobiante gateo por aquel pasillo una pequeña luz me aguardaba del otro lado, llegué y me paré gracias al cielo ya había terminado el túnel, al mirar me aguardaba otro pasillo al final de él se podía ver una gran puerta de madera, a los lados del pasillo se leía "estas seguro", piénsalo John", "tu vida esta en juego", y solo cosas así y cuando llegué al final del pasillo la puerta de madera tenia grabado una ultima lectura "¡gracias!, ahora solo te falta leer esto: (escrito en sangre decía) iverev, oj et tol erdeno turacria" traté de abrir pero nada pasaba y me dije -quizá deba leer esto en voz alta- lo dije y la puerta se abrió, tras ella un lugar frío, oscuro y solitario me aguardaba, del techo una camilla atada a unos alambres con púas bajaba, al bajar un cuerpo yacía inmóvil, y conectado a un suero amarillento, me acerqué mas de cerca para verlo tenia veinte impactos de bala por todo el cuerpo, me quise acercar mas para ver mas de cerca pero no pude por que el cuerpo me comenzó a hablar -¡alto!- me gritó con una voz muy fuerte –¡por tu culpa estoy así!- le pregunté de inmediato quien era y me respondió –¿que no me reconoces John?, o ¡¿te olvidaste de tu padre?!- me quedé mudo y sorprendido mientras pensaba el me hablaba –gracias a los superiores que estoy con vida, lamentablemente estoy atado a esta camilla, pero eso se acabara ahora por que tú me hiciste el favor de revivirme con todas esos rituales que te dejé en el pueblo, ahora solo me falta quemarte, tu madre solo me sirvió para medio ritual y tu completaras el resto- le dije –¿y que?, estas postrado ni siquiera puedes moverte de esa camilla, todo acabará ahora- saqué mi escopeta y antes de poder dispararle me detuvo y me dijo, -¡espera y veras- de una cañería salió el medallón de oro, éste salto directamente a su boca y se lo trago, después de eso llegó el ser que se comía a los monstruos que yo iva matando en el camino, él venia sentado en una silla de ruedas vieja y toda oxidada, se levantó y se la acercó a mi papá sentando su demacrado cadáver, le sacó el suero y una asquerosa escena siguió tras haber echo eso, el ser comenzó a vomitar sobre mi padre carne podrida, mi padre tomaba esta carne y se la ataba al cuerpo con alambre, parte tras parte del cuerpo se la pegaba, yo mientras tanto no soporté ver eso y cerré mis ojos, el asco me dominaba, me daba nauseas ver eso y no me quedó mas remedio que hacer eso, al terminar tal asqueroso acto, abrí los ojos y vi como quedó su cuerpo, era un ser espantoso, su cabeza estaba amarrada con alambres de púas, en lugar de sus ojos solo se veía parte del cerebro, el cuerpo tenia el tamaño de una persona normal pero chorreado en sangre, bilis, pus y un sin fin de cosas asquerosas, finalmente se levantó de la silla de ruedas y con su boca deformada me dijo –prepárate, hoy reviviré a mis superiores sacrificándote en ese caldero- miré hacia atrás y un gran caldero viejo ardía con mucha intensidad, me ataco acercándose y tratando de agarrarme con los alambres que sobresalían de su maltrecho cuerpo, le hacia el quite tan rápidamente podía, ésta vez utilicé la silla de ruedas para esconderme, con la escopeta cargada me acerqué y le disparé muy cerca, nada parecía haberle echo algún daño, cargué nuevamente y otra vez le volví a disparar pero esta ves fue en la cabeza, hice esto hasta que no me quedó ningún cartucho, él me seguía tratando de atrapar, de golpe me acorde de mi pistola, la saqué me paré en frente de él y descargué mis quince tiros por todo el cuerpo, la bestia pareció enfurecerse, drásticamente tomó un cambio de dirección el combate cuando de la pierna sacó un hacha oxidada, yo mientras saqué otras quince balas y recargué mi arma, quise hacer lo mismo pero el monstruo ahora corría fuertemente hacia mí con el hacha alzada y tiraba cortadas contra mí, lo que hice fue usar la silla de ruedas como escudo mientras disparaba hasta agotar mis tiros, me quedaban sólo nueve balas y el monstruo no parecía pasarle nada, -mis últimos nueve tiros, los guardaré- me dije, se me ocurrió algo, pensé que cortándole las piernas ya no me podría perseguir mas, saqué mi machete y corrí hasta sus podridas piernas y logré cortar un poco una, seguí haciendo eso por un buen rato, pero ya me estaba agotando, corte tras corte que le daba a las piernas me costaba mas, mi cansancio era evidente y yo sabia que él lo sabia, ya no pude mas y de la nada se me iluminó una idea para matar a éste maldito, me arrinconé en una esquina de la habitación y cuando me tiró un hachazo me agaché, el hacha se incrusto en el metal –momento perfecto- me dije, con mi cuerpo empujé el de él con todas mis fuerzas, el ser soltó el arma, aproveche el momento y la saqué del metal, caminé rápidamente hacia el monstruo y le corté la pierna derecha de cuajo, de la herida salió sangre negra y coagulada junto con los alambres retorcidos que salieron de su podrida y asquerosa pierna, pareció no dolerle sin embargo se levanto y se arrastró por el piso acercándose hasta la silla de ruedas, yo por mi parte estaba muy cansado como para dar un nuevo ataque, descansaba sobre la gran hacha, pero nunca le quité los ojos de encima, cada ves se acercaba mas y mas a la silla y cuando estaba a punto de llegar tomé nuevamente mi machete corrí hasta la repugnante bestia y le di varias puntadas en la espalda dejándole el machete clavado, otra ves levanté el hacha que la había dejado en el piso, levante muy alto el arma y antes de enterrárselo en la cabeza que estaba cubierta por los alambres con púas que le mantenía la carne unida al cuerpo le dije con ira –maldito inmundo y asqueroso animal, te matare y descuartizare tu miserable cuerpo y lo que quede lo meteré en ese incinerador que ésta atrás tuyo, ¡me escuchaste!- acto seguido le enterré el hacha una y otra ves destrozándole el cráneo y dejando los sesos y la sangre esparcidos por todo el piso del lugar, por ultimo ya cansado de tanto pelear me caí del cansancio, el cuerpo comenzó a podrirse y agusanarse, otra ves salió el "carroñero" y se comió el cuerpo de la bestia con gusanos y todo, en un momento pensé en matar al carroñero, pero el cansancio que sentía era tan grande que no pude ni siquiera pararme así que lo deje, además no hacia ningún daño, otra vez el dolor de cabeza me desmayé…

Primer final 

Desperté en la cama del cuarto de mis padres, muy confundido me levante, ya estaba todo normal otra vez, una nota firmada anónimamente decía "y así fue como el pueblo poco a poco se fue despoblando, la gente que queda se siente traicionada por los antiguos habitantes, mientras tanto un halo de misterio invade las calles y a las instituciones "sagradas", me da pena tener que abandonar éste pueblo, ya nadie siente confianza de nadie, solo son los dioses, superiores, monstruos del averno u otros lo que comandan con sus mentiras, es así el por que ya no quisiera continuar acá…"

Dejé a un lado la nota y salí del paso tras paso con mucho cansancio y dolor de mi cuerpo lentamente, me moví hasta la salida de la casa, tras abrir la puerta en el patio me esperaba mi auto incluso estaba la puerta del conductor abierta, me sorprendió mucho y me dio casi gusto ver mi vehiculo, lo abordé y dejé la mochila y demás cosas en el asiento de atrás, saqué de la guantera un par de cigarros y prendí uno, fumé hasta que se consumió por completo, encendí el auto y partí, los caminos que antes estaban cortados ahora eran conducibles, misteriosamente se unieron, pero ya no tenia importancia eso solo me interesaba salir, conduje por las calles hasta un puente de repente la niebla se fue, un par de kilómetros mas adelante se fueron las nubes dejando ver el sol y todo el bosque me detuve para ver hacia atrás y solo se veía niebla espesa sobre el puente, -lo que me pasó no podré olvidarlo tan fácilmente-, tome él segundo cigarrillo y empecé a fumarlo y a reflexionar en silencio recordando todo lo que me había pasado, al terminárseme el cigarro me subí al auto y me fui jurando nunca mas regresar.

Segundo final

Desperté en la cama del cuarto de mis padres, muy confundido me levante, ya estaba todo normal otra vez, una nota firmada anónimamente decía "y así fue como el pueblo poco a poco se fue despoblando, la gente que queda se siente traicionada por los antiguos habitantes, mientras tanto un halo de misterio invade las calles y a las instituciones "sagradas", me da pena tener que abandonar éste pueblo, ya nadie siente confianza de nadie, solo son los dioses, superiores, monstruos del averno u otros lo que comandan con sus mentiras, es así el por que ya no quisiera continuar acá…"

Me levanté y caminé tambaleante hacia la salida de la puerta, con dolor y cansancio, una penumbra me acompañaba no me sentía del todo seguro de lo que había echo sentía como si algo me faltara esa sensación me acompaño hasta la salida de la casa, una ves en el patio me dolió la cabeza y el cielo se ennegreció las llamas de fuego trepaban por toda la casa el piso se transformó en metal nuevamente me sentí en peligro, la oscuridad me rodeó nuevamente la linterna estaba desecha por la batalla y no encendió, saqué al igual que cuando llegué el encendedor de parafina y traté de hacer una fogata con las ramas que encontraba en el piso, me costó encenderla y cuando lo logré un ruido desde dentro de la casa se oía, eran como unas ruedas oxidadas arrastrándose lenta pero sostenidamente, el ruido cada ves se hacia mas fuerte, me quise ir pero las rejas del patio no estaban si no que una muralla se alzaba tapándolo todo, era mi padre que salió rompiendo un ventanal saliendo hacia fuera, tenia las mismas heridas que le había dejado, la cabeza rota, sin la pierna derecha y con el machete incrustado en el pecho, solo que ésta ves venia en la silla de rueda, le grité –el otro monstruo te devoró la carne, ¡yo lo vi!- al ser no le importó y me atacó inmediatamente, saqué mi arma con mis nueve tiros, disparé a todo dar, nada le ocurrió, de la silla sacó varios alambres, me alcanzó y amarró, cuando lo miré él pescó el machete que tenia enterrado y se lo arranco, sangro montón y me lo tiró contra mi enterrándomelo en mi hombro derecho, me dolió muchísimo, pero no podía hacer nada me tenia fuertemente atado, de repente me llevó hasta un lugar muy extraño al lado estaba el "carroñero" poniendo carbón a un caldero, antes de meterme al fuego me dijo –no te lo dije, tú me traerás a la vida de nuevo, me arrancó parte por parte de mi cuerpo metiéndola al caldero, sangraba y gritaba hasta que no pude sentir nada, solo una risa insípida escuche antes de que me quemaran completamente…

Tercer final

Desperté en la cama del cuarto de mis padres, muy confundido me levante, ya estaba todo normal otra vez, una nota firmada anónimamente decía "y así fue como el pueblo poco a poco se fue despoblando, la gente que queda se siente traicionada por los antiguos habitantes, mientras tanto un halo de misterio invade las calles y a las instituciones "sagradas", me da pena tener que abandonar éste pueblo, ya nadie siente confianza de nadie, solo son los dioses, superiores, monstruos del averno u otros lo que comandan con sus mentiras, es así el por que ya no quisiera continuar acá…"

Me levante muy tranquilo y me dirigí hasta el patio, un presentimiento de que algo me esperaba me inundaba, mi cabeza estaba por las nubes, mi conciencia ya tranquila, abrí la puerta que da hacia el patio y allí justo afuera una luz muy poderosa me cegó momentáneamente, después de un rato unos seres extraterrestres se pararon frente a mí, me asusté naturalmente pero ellos me dijeron que si quería irme del pueblo, yo dije que si y me invitaron a subir, dentro de la nave mas seres me esperaban, de pronto una persona se me apareció -¿Quién eres?- me dijo –soy Mathew, te vi en la misma situación en la que yo estuve, así que les dije a mis amigos que fueran por ti- asombrado le pregunte -¿también estuviste en ese pueblo?- -si claro- me dijo sonriente –debes tener hambre- -si- me ofreció un tazón lleno de nachos, tras comer un alíen me dijo si quería irme con ellos, yo pensé un rato y dije –bueno que mas da-…


End file.
